


False Falcons

by Higuchimon



Series: Confusing [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It hurts for Shun to think, to recall too far back.  Yuuri has other ways for him to spend his time - like training with his deck.  After all, he's a warrior of Fusion - isn't he?
Series: Confusing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795351
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Series:** Confusing|| **Story:** False Falcons  
 **Characters:** Shun, Yuuri  
 **Chapters:** 1-3|| **Words:** 500|| **Total:** 500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO Arc-V, alternate/divergent timelines, C6, 3-shot w/500 wpcBR>  
 **Notes:** Please read **Training A Falcon** first. Also, this story is one of mine that can have a good or bad ending. Please vote via my FFnet profile, review/comment/ask on tumblr which you'd like to see.  
 **Summary:** It hurts for Shun to think, to recall too far back. Yuuri has other ways for him to spend his time - like training with his deck. After all, he's a warrior of Fusion - isn't he?

* * *

“Here.” Yuuri set the cards down in front of Shun, who glanced up at him with eyes that remained as bright and fierce and sharp as they’d been the day that they first met, but didn’t have nearly as much hatred. In point of fact, there wasn’t any hatred at all. 

Confusion, of course. But Shun spent a great deal of his time confused these days. Yuuri fostered it. Encouraged it. Thrilled to see it. 

Shun looked at the cards, a bit more life coming into his expression as he did. He shuffled through him, reading the effects, before he looked back at Yuuri. 

“Fusion Raid Raptors.” 

“Of course.” Yuuri settled down next to Shun. “You need a proper Fusion deck, don’t you? What else would I give you?” 

Shun stared at the cards, that confusion flickering again. His fingers trembled, and Yuuri watched. If Shun refused the cards, if he clung to the ghosts of memories past – he would have to be worked on. Again. 

“Thank you,” Shun murmured at last. He frowned harder and lifted one hand to rub at his forehead. “Why – why didn’t I have these before? Shouldn’t I have?” 

Yuuri patted him on the shoulder. “You should have. But Raid Raptors are a very new addition to Fusions. We saw a powerful soldier in the XYZ dimension using them and decided they could be useful for us, and they fit _your_ style so very well. I had these made especially for you.” 

Yuuri wasn’t averse to lying in the slightest. But he preferred the technical truth. People made such amusing faces when they realized he said what was true and what they didn’t want to hear. Though in fair truth, he didn’t really want Shun to start looking at him like that. He wanted to see _Yuuto_ staring at him when his lookalike realized what he’d done to his “best friend”. 

Shun didn’t smile very often. Even Yuuri wasn’t certain if that was because of what had been done to him or if he just wasn’t a smiler. But now he did, a brittle and broken tilt of his lips. Yuuri admired it, his own creation. 

“Thank you,” Shun repeated, a bit more life in the tone. “I’ll use them well for you.” 

“I know you will,” Yuuri assured him before he gestured for Shun to rise. “Time to train with them.” 

Oh, did he look forward to _this_. He’d couldn’t get Shun to use a Fusion deck of any kind before. No matter how he was punished, Shun insisted on using his XYZ deck. So Yuuri had all of his XYZ monsters and his XYZ support cards remade over as Fusion cards. A little editing on Shun’s memory and so far as he knew, he’d never played an XYZ card in his life. Nor would he again. 

What Yuuri anticipated more than anything was taking Shun out to the ruins of Heartland. The sight of him carding those resistance nuisances would be sweet indeed. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Poor, poor Shun. He's going to hate those cards when he gets his mind back to normal. 

If he gets his mind back to normal. 

This will be updated next Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Confusing|| **Story:** False Falcons  
 **Characters:** Shun, Yuuri  
 **Chapters:** 2-3|| **Words:** 500|| **Total:** 1,000  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO Arc-V, alternate/divergent timelines, C6, 3-shot w/500 wpcBR>  
 **Notes:** Please read **Training A Falcon** first. Also, this story is one of mine that can have a good or bad ending. Please vote via my FFnet profile, review/comment/ask on tumblr which you'd like to see.  
 **Summary:** It hurts for Shun to think, to recall too far back. Yuuri has other ways for him to spend his time - like training with his deck. After all, he's a warrior of Fusion - isn't he?

* * *

Shun wanted to like Yuuri. He really _wanted_ to. Yuuri could be stern – Yuuri even hurt him at times, but it was always for his own good. Yuuri hurt him when he deserved it; when he’d done something wrong. 

Shun thought, at times, there was something wrong about that but he couldn’t get his thoughts together enough to really be certain. Whenever he tried too hard, his head throbbed fit to split apart and he wasn’t able to do anything. Then Yuuri would _really_ get mad at him. 

Yuuri being angry sent twitches through him. Not of fear – he didn’t think he feared Yuuri. He’d never done that. They’d known each other for ages. How could he be afraid of the boy that he’d known as long as he’d known himself? 

At least so he thought. He tried to remember now and then and there seemed to be moments when he saw himself and Yuuri talking, doing things together, but the memories seemed – wrong somehow. A bit faded, but perhaps that was only due to the passage of time. That was what Yuuri said whenever Shun brought it up. 

Thinking so hard hurt enough that Shun tried not to do it very often. He had too much else to do, especially now that Yuuri brought him these new cards. 

He remembered very clearly that he was a duelist, just like Yuuri was. He was very good at it, too. He didn’t remember who’d taught him how to duel. Perhaps it had been Yuuri. He couldn’t remember anyone else. Every question he had about his past circled back to Yuuri. 

Yuuri, whether he liked it or not, was his entire life. Shun wasn’t sure if he liked it. He couldn’t remember anything to compare it to and he wasn’t sure of why he didn’t. Yuuri hadn’t ever told him why and thinking about asking brought that throbbing up again. 

Together he and Yuuri entered the training room. A few Obelisk Force members were already there, chatting among themselves, but the moment they saw the two of them they started away. Yuuri shook his head. 

“You two,” he ordered, indicating the ones he chose. “You’re going to spar against us.” 

The two selected exchanged glances before moving over to the appropriate area. Shun thought they looked worried but they said nothing as they shuffled their decks. At Yuuri’s nod he did the same thing, as did Yuuri. 

He wasn’t certain about these new cards. Just seeing them sent a strong sensation of _something wrong_. Maybe it had something to do with having originally been XYZ cards. But Yuuri did this for him. Yuuri made him something that would work for him, but in their style. He wouldn’t let these cards go to waste. 

The faintest hint of throbbing behind his eyes warned him not to pursue that any further. He grit his teeth and prepared to duel, determined to use what Yuuri gifted him and make his best friend proud of him. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Next week wraps it up! Though Shun has a long way to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Series:** Confusing|| **Story:** False Falcons  
 **Characters:** Shun, Yuuri  
 **Chapters:** 3-3|| **Words:** 500|| **Total:** 1,500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO Arc-V, alternate/divergent timelines, C6, 3-shot w/500 wpc  
 **Notes:** Please read **Training A Falcon** first. Also, this story is one of mine that can have a good or bad ending. Please vote via my FFnet profile, review/comment/ask on tumblr which you'd like to see.  
 **Summary:** It hurts for Shun to think, to recall too far back. Yuuri has other ways for him to spend his time - like training with his deck. After all, he's a warrior of Fusion - isn't he?

* * *

Yuuri watched in pleasure as Shun’s monster delivered the final blow to their opponents, sending them slamming upside the far wall. The Obelisk Force members who’d waited around to watch stared in even more awe – and fear – than before. Yuuri rested an approving hand on Shun’s shoulder. 

“Very well done. You’re mastering those cards very well.” 

Shun turned towards him. Yuuri wasn’t very pleased with him being that much taller than he himself was, but height was one of those things that couldn’t be changed. Unlike his mind – which Yuuri found incredibly easy to manipulate. 

“Thank you,” Shun replied. He glanced back at their opponents. “Are we going to card them for failure?” 

The Obelisk Force members – all of them – made a point to get out of there. Yuuri could hear one of them murmuring about how Kurosaki was as crazed as Yuuri himself. 

Of course he was. Yuuri shaped Kurosaki Shun’s mind in his own image. All of the hate that he’d held for Fusion Yuuri redirected and channeled towards with the XYZ dimension and those in it. It hadn’t been that difficult. A memory block here, a tweak there. 

But now he shook his head. “We’ll need to train against them again later.” He considered. He knew another step that he wanted to take now. It wouldn't be easy but he ached to find out just how far his control over Kurosaki extended. He’d tried once before and came so close… that was what led to this point. 

Shun nodded, though Yuuri wasn’t sure exactly how happy he was about this. At least he would listen. That was part of the subliminal programming – Yuuri’s word was law. 

Not the Professor’s. Yuuri’s. Yuuri had plans and Shun would be part of them. In due course. 

Together they returned to Yuuri’s personal quarters, Shun settling down on the couch at Yuuri’s direction. On the way, Yuuri made up his mind. He did need to see just how thoroughly the mental training had taken hold. This was one of the better ways. 

“Before this, I did some research into the other dimensions,” Yuuri told him. Shun watched him carefully, drinking in every word that Yuuri uttered. “It appears that I – for a reason I haven’t uncovered yet – have counterparts in the those dimensions. One each for XYZ, Synchro, and Standard.” 

“Counterparts?” Shun appeared to taste the word. Yuuri had done the same thing. He didn’t like it. 

“They look like me. In the face, at least. We all have different hair and eyes – and they use inferior summoning methods.” Yuuri turned up his nose. “But I wanted you to know about them, before you saw one for yourself. You might get the wrong idea if you saw one without warning.” 

Yuuri settled next to him. Shun’s eyes didn’t leave him. As always he listened to every word Yuuri said. Tonight would be a very long night of instruction – carefully filtered information and preparing for what came next. 

For seeing Yuuto again. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Poor Shun. And even if there’s a good ending, there is much pain to be had before that.


End file.
